1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support panels for thin brick and tile and more specifically to support panels that assist in the drainage and aeration of thin brick and tile facades.
2. Description of the Related Art
The exterior sheathing of structures such as homes, apartments or commercial buildings are vulnerable to water intrusion and condensation that can damage the structure and endanger the health of the inhabitants. Thin brick and tile exterior sheathing systems provide a permanent attractive facade that has many advantages, but thin brick and tile like all other facades is still vulnerable to water intrusion. For example, over time moisture can penetrate around and through the thin brick or tile and into the grooves or low points of the supporting panels that hold the thin brick and tile in position. This moisture has the undesirable potential to break down the bonds between the materials and over a long period of time corrodes the supporting panels.
A far greater concern for moisture has developed, however, in the form of fungi. That concern is that structural elements such as support panels for thin brick and tile can retain or pool moisture and contribute to environmental conditions that can lead to the growth of harmful mildews and molds. While there are many different support panels in the marketplace, heretofore none of the support panels has addressed the need for a cohesive system that precludes pooling and drains water from the support panel.
A support panel is needed that has a structure for retaining thin brick and tile that precludes the pooling of water, advantageously drains water to the back of the support panel and provides aeration.